


Familiarity in a Stranger’s Eyes

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But happy as well, Family Feels, Gen, Jace deserves nice moments, Jace meets Tessa, So does Tessa, TV Versions, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Jace meets Tessa for the first time and they get to know each other, without knowing who she is.





	Familiarity in a Stranger’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d so there are probably some grammatical errors. 
> 
> I would like to see more stories with Tessa meeting the current Herondale’s so I wrote one :)

It was a routine day at the Institute for Jace. He just got back from early patrol with Izzy and was about to go to bed after he reported to Alec on how his patrol went but when he got to Alec’s office he was no where to be found. Instead Jace found a petite young woman, about in her early 20’s sitting on his couch reading a book. There was something familiar about her that Jace wonders if he’s seen her around the Institute before. She definitely wasn’t a Shadowhunter, he could see her bare arms, no runes. 

 

Jace seemed to have made a noise because she looked up startled from the book she was reading. Her eyes met his and for a moment a look of familiarity gleamed in her eyes but it must have been a trick of the light because as quickly as it came it disappeared just as fast. Jace spoke first, clearing his throat. 

 

“Sorry I thought someone else was in here.” He said entering the room, the woman stays seated but turns to face him. 

 

“I’m guessing you’re looking for Alec Lightwood.” She says, her accent was American, but she had a tinge of a English accent, it was barely there but he was good with accents and language he was always top of their linguistics lessons. 

 

“Yeah, I was just going to report to him after my patrol.”

 

“He went to find Magnus, I portal in a couple minutes ago expecting to find him but I found Mr. Lightwood instead. 

 

Ah so she was a friend of Magnus and she was a warlock. That made sense, Jace hasn’t met a lot of Magnus’s friends but he’s been to a few of his parties by now to may have past her once or twice. 

 

“So you’re a friend of Magnus. That makes sense. You look familiar I couldn’t place you before. But I’ve probably just seen you around his place.”

 

She smiles, “I doubt it, as much as I love him I’ve grown tired of his parties.”

 

“Right, well I’ll just wait in the op center for Alec.”

 

“No it’s okay you can wait here. I mean I’m just a guess, this is your home.”

 

Jace smiled he was tired and wanted to go to bed but there was something her that seemed so welcoming. Plus she was a friend of Magnus so he’s sure she doesn’t mean any problems. So he sits on the couch next to her. He sees the book she’s reading **_A Tale of Two Cities_** and a pretty well read copy. She sees him looking at her,

 

“Have you read it?” She asked, her eyes looking at his, Jace nods. “Yeah a few times. Clearly you have as well.”

 

Her smile was much more relaxed this time, “It’s a favorite of mine and my husband’s.” 

 

“Oh you’re married, I’ve never met a warlock who was married before.”

 

“Yeah, warlocks tend to avoid marriage but I’m a rare case.” 

 

“So is your husband here?”

 

“No he’s not, he’s been dead for many years. But he still has family around today.”

 

“He was a mundane?” You can’t control who you love, he knows that. Even warlock’s are half human so they love who they love, even if it’s non immortal beings. 

 

“No, he was a Shadowhunter.” That part surprised Jace, Warlocks and Shadowhunters getting married? With the Clave? 

 

“You were married to a Shadowhunter? How?”

 

“I was raised a mundane, I didn’t find out I was a warlock until I moved to London when I was 19. It was quite a shock. But he helped me and made it easier to transition into this Shadow World.”

 

Jace was having a full on conversation with a woman he just met and yet he felt like he’s known her for all his life. There was an easy quality about her that you’d feel with a older sister or a wise aunt. He didn’t even think he’s told her his name yet. But usually when Downworlder’s hear the name Herondale, especially the warlocks and vampires, it was never a favourable reaction, so he held off for now. 

 

“Sorry, I felt like I’ve just told you my life story when you were just waiting for your boss.”

 

“No I don’t mind, I haven’t really had a normal chat with anyone that wasn’t my family or my girlfriend in a while. It’s nice.”

 

“The life of a Shadowhunter, always ready for a battle that may never come in their lifetime. I get it. But you should take a moment once in a while you know. How old are you? 23? 24? You’ve got your whole life.”

 

“You would think right? But it’s all I know to fight this battle and protect the mundanes.”

 

She smiles, “What?” Jace asked. 

 

“That’s exactly what my husband would have said. For him the fight against evil was everything. But he learned to breathe once in a while.”

 

“I’ll learn I guess. Your husband sounds like he was a great Shadowhunter.”

 

“He was.” She smiles, this time that sad smile she had when she last mentioned her husband was replaced by a fond one. He sees her fiddling with a ring on her finger, before he could take a closer look at it the door opened as Alec, followed by Magnus, came in. 

 

“Jace? When did you get here?”

 

“About 20 minutes ago, where have you been?” Jace teased, “last I check it doesn’t take long to find Magnus.”

 

Alec just rolls his eyes and Magnus ignored his comment. And went to the warlock girl who smiled brightly when she saw her friend. 

 

“Tessa dear why didn’t you call me?”

 

“Well I wanted to surprise you. But I apparently surprised your boyfriend instead.”

 

Tessa that was her name, Jace realised he didn’t know her name either. 

 

“But it’s fine, Jace here was great company, we had a lovely conversation.”

 

That same look Tessa got earlier appeared on Magnus’ face as well, but then he masked it. Jace was definitely missing something and so was Alec who caught the look as well. 

 

“Now that you’re here I did have another reason for coming to see you. And it concerns you Mr. Lightwood,” Tessa turns to him and gives him a polite smile. 

 

“But sadly this doesn’t concern you Jace. It’s a matter for the Head of the Institute.” Jace should have been offended but she said it so sincerely, that he couldn’t be. 

 

“Whatever you say to me you can say in front of Jace, Ms. Gray.” Tessa turns to Magnus who nods. 

 

“It’s okay Alec,” Jace didn’t feel like imposing, “I’m tired anyway. I just came to report that patrol was quiet minus a few misunderstandings with some Seelie Knights and Water Nixie’s by the lake in Central Park.”

 

Jace said goodbye to Tessa and Magnus and patted Alec’s shoulder. 

 

—

 

Tessa watched as Jace left. He reminded her so much of Will and Jamie that it made her heart ache. Even though it’s been many many years since she last saw her son and husband she can still picture them and Lucie so clearly in her mind. Seeing Jace and even Alec, who mirrored Cecy and Will, with Gabriel’s hazel green eyes, she knew she would ever escape her past memories. But Jace was a direct descendant of her, of Will. Getting to talk to him even for a few minutes made her remember Will and her kids clearer than she has in years. 

 

After he conversation with Alec and Magnus, he offered to walk her out of the Institute. She hooks her arm around his as the walk in silence. Until Magnus asked if she told Jace who she was. 

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You know why Mags, same reason why I’ve kept my distant all these years after Jamie’s kids, after Lucie’s. It hurts to be in their lives too much knowing I will always outlive them.”

 

Magnus doesn’t any anything but just wraps her in his arms. She leans on his chest and takes in the familiarity of his scent. She and Magnus lead different lives, but she knew that she always had him in her corner, whenever she needed him he would show.

 

“Keep an eye on him will you?”

 

“Easier said than done, after all he is a Herondale.” Tessa laughs, before she kisses his cheek and opens a portal to London. It was her favorite and least favorite time of the year. 

 

“Tell him hello for me.” Magnus knows of course, he’s one of the few who does. 

 

It was easier watching her family from a distant, it was painful, but easier. 


End file.
